


It's Morphing Time

by Aimeeray



Series: Go Go (GLEE) Power Rangers [1]
Category: Glee, Power Rangers
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Public Sex, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimeeray/pseuds/Aimeeray
Summary: What happens when a group of teenagers from Angel Grove, who have no knowledge of who the others are, stumble upon a Space Ship buried deep underground? These unlikely kids must overcome their personal issues and bond together before their world becomes a graveyard. Go Go (GLEE) Power Rangers!





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Power rangers or any characters from Glee.. Please enjoy and leave a comment!

It was 6:30 Pm in the quiet town of Angel Grove. Families and stranglers hiding from the heavy rain that swooped in that late evening, Angel Grove was always like this, Quiet, No one made a fuss, there were no robberies and no fights. Everyone knew everyone and in a small town like angel grove that’s not a good thing. For example everyone knew that Michael O'Hare was cheating on his wife with Veronica McNeal who was a single mother of five children. But no one said anything, in this small town everyone kept their eyes down. So Blaine was quite surprised when he realized that everyone in town seemed to always be staring at him or talking horribly about him, shit even a couple guys ended up egging his window. He understood though, it was his idea, his fault. Blaine used to be on the Dalton football team, (which was the only other school in angel grove, the other being Angel Grove High School, which seemed to house the children of poor families and children of druggies.) He made a simple mistake that cost him his football scholarship and his father's respect.  
Blaine pulled on the arm of his red backpack, pulling it closer to his body, his hair and clothes soaked through as he made his way through the rain, he quickly opened the door to the main hall of Dalton and made his way to the abandoned basement. Whoops and cheers can be heard over the song "cough syrup" that was blasting from his headphone. Fight club. After the incident he couldn’t use his leg for football, so he improvised and made "The Dalton Fight Club" where he would have nightly meetings with anyone who wanted to join, after the meeting and mid-snacks was the fights. It wasn’t exactly a place where two people who hate each go to fight. This fight club is for helping other kids in the school who needed to defend themselves. Whether it be from your parents, your girlfriend or boyfriends, or from just simple bullying. Here no one judged you, but would push you until you couldn’t take it anymore. Blaine hasn’t been to the basement since he's been on house arrest but tonight he needed to let go. His father came home again. Praising cooper, as he has just landed a huge role in a new action movie. Don’t get him wrong though. Blaine loved his brother. He just hated being compared to him. Blaine plucked his earphones from his ears and walked on to the small handmade stage that was against the far right wall. He dropped his bag pack on the floor and waited for everyone to quiet down. It was a silent agreement that Blaine would be considered in charge. He was not the only kid who decided that his school needed a fight club but he was the one who everyone submitted to. Blaine may have been short and may have had eyes that even made babies coo but he could fight. Once everyone had quieted down Blaine raised his fist in the air, others slowly following. "Welcome to fight club."

7:00 PM, Location: The Fabray House  
Quinn Fabray, The Homecoming Queen, Cheerleader, A plus student, valedictorian, and lastly, the girl who became a part of the 80% rate of girls getting pregnant in high school. Quinn made mistakes and she owned them. She knew she messed up and was thankful that her father was able to get rid of the evidence. She lifted up the signed document, her eyes scanning over the agreement she just made. The baby was in good hands and Quinn can go back to school and act like nothing has happened. At least that’s what she hoped. Quinn placed the document down on her bed. She leaned back onto her cushioned pink pillow. No one will find out, she’ll make sure of it. 

7:15 Pm, Location: The Hummel's house  
"When I tell you something…" The words belted from the radio into the silent room. Kurt Hummel, fashionista and cheerleader, looked up from his sewing kit to face his younger brother Fin. "like I said Fin, football was a onetime thing. I'm staying with cheerleading and not looking back AND stop making those eyes at me!" Kurt huffed in annoyance. He watched as his brother sighed heavily. He turned away and move towards the door. “Fine, if you say so.” He finally left the room. Kurt Hummel was not popular but he was untouchable, the positive thing that came out of him joining the football team. He wasn’t going to go back to that place before, not to where he felt alone and was bullied. After David attacked him in the locker room he promised himself that he wasn’t going to become a victim, so with the help of Fin and his dad, he was able to take taekwondo. He also joined the football team thinking that it would stop the advances but unfortunately it continued so Kurt thought he could do only what he knew. When David corned in on Kurt in the hall ways he knew that this was the moment he’s been waiting for. Either be beaten or become the feared, so to put it lightly. David ended up in the hospital with a broken noise, two broken ribs and a huge black eye. Although Kurt was praised by his team mates and by his fellow peers, the principle thought that it was just down right horrible and placed Kurt into after school detention. Even though this did but a stop to after school practice for the cheerleading team, Kurt still went every day in the morning and would practice during lunch, it also did help that Couch sue did prefer him over Quinn and Santana. Kurt lifted his foot from the small pedal that activated his sewing machine. He could finish his sewing together his white jacket later. As it whizzed to a stop he leaned back into his leather cushioned chair and sipped his mint tea. "I wanna hold... Your hand…"

7:45 PM Location: East wing, Dalton Housing.  
Jeff folder his last blue sweater and tucked it neatly into his dresser drawer. Jeff stood up carefully and looked around the room, he had three more piles to separate and he needed to color code them ASAP! Jeff sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked to the closet door and opened it three times before he grabbed three hangers. He walked back to his small stack of red color shirts. He had three pairs or red shirts, blue shirts, black shirts and grey shirts. And only three pairs of jeans and slacks. As he was centering one of his red shirts onto his red hanger his phone beeped. Jeff sighed heavily and carefully placed his shirt on the bed. He grabbed his phone and opened his messages, scrunching his face. ‘Don’t forget to write you name on your underwear, I know you only have two but I know how you are. Love you pancake!’ Jeff scratched his shoulder as he tossed his phone back on to the bed. Jeff was very different, he knew that and unfortunately everyone in angel grove knew that and because “well kids are kids.” Every tended to bully him. Jeff took a deep breath and walked back to his closet. He opened three times before he walked back to his hanger and shirt that was left on the bed.

8:09 PM Location: East wing, Dalton Housing.  
Wesley Montgomery. What could he say about himself? Well if you were to ask him he would say that he was the star of everything. His fellow students, teachers, and hell even parents envied him. Wesley was quick to make an argument and defend his beliefs and in the end he usually always won. Wesley patted down his suit jacket. Sue him, he was a perfectionist. He tilted his head and leaned back. Tomorrow was the first day of school and he would be damned if he didn’t make an effort. Wesley settled comfortably against his headboard. This year was going to be great. He had no enemies and was set on making all A’s. Everyone knew that Wes was going to have a future and leave this dump town. He just hoped that his past wouldn’t come back up to bite him in the ass. 

8:45 Pm Location: The Lopez House.  
The room smelled of lavender with a weird mixture of bubblegum that radiated from Brittany’s Body. They were both sweaty, their t-shirts clinging to their skin. Santana pulled away. Her hand snaking up Brittany’s arm. She watched as Brittany smiled up at her, the way her eyes lit up when Santana grazed her fingers across her tummy, the way she arched her back when Santana leaned down to kiss her neck. She didn’t close her eyes, afraid she would miss something, so instead she watched every single expression that appeared on Brittany’s face. Trying to memorize every single curve and bump. This was her dirty little secret. 

11:31 PM Location: The Smythe’s house.  
Fuck! Sebastian hissed in pain as his body fell heavily into his bedroom. It was not his best idea. Sebastian had decided to sneak out of his house when he found out that his parents were having friends over. Just a little lie saying his stomach was upset and his mother was eating out of his hands. He soon made his was out of his window and out to his car, a 2015 Hummer. He ended up heading to the local gay club where he usually went but the night was a drag. The only young guys that were there were all but crying to get fucked but he was over the easy ones, he wanted a chase. Though he will say, the only one who did stay away from him was the nerdy kid from Dalton. Chindler or chandler, he didn’t know and didn’t care. Sebastian smythe was not about to fuck a nerd. So he went back home. Sebastian groaned as he stood up, fuck his knee. He reached over to shut his large window. Sebastian shrugged off his green leather jacket and let it drop to the floor. Lifting up his arms over his head, he kicked off his shoes. Sebastian then flopped down onto his bed. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out his small packet of cigarettes. Sebastian wasn’t considered the bad boy of Dalton more of like the mysterious loner. Did he stay still and act like a goody two shoes? Hell no. He preferred to stay alone. Smoking and drinking was just a perk of hanging out with older men that he fucked. Sebastian scoffed as he rearranged himself on to the bed. PING. Sebastian inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke of the cigarette fill his lungs. He reached for his phone that was hanging on the edge of his bedside table. He frowned deeply. Where the fuck does this bitch get the idea that he can message me? Sebastian quickly deleted the message from chandler “Hey Sebby, I miss you <3”


	2. Chapter: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a group of teenagers from Angel Grove, who have no knowledge of who the others are, stumble upon a Space Ship buried deep underground? These unlikely kids must overcome their personal issues and bond together before their world becomes a graveyard. Go Go (GLEE) Power Rangers!What happens when a group of teenagers from Angel Grove, who have no knowledge of who the others are, stumble upon a Space Ship buried deep underground? These unlikely kids must overcome their personal issues and bond together before their world becomes a graveyard. Go Go (GLEE) Power Rangers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own The power rangers or glee.

Chandler

The room was comfy and warm. Candles were lit and scattered all across the room. The coffee maker making a soft beeping noise, alerting him that it was almost done brewing. Chandler inhaled deeply. The wonderful smell of Dark Roast coffee filling his lungs. He leaned against the kitchen counter. His mother and father had already left the house. Not even a kiss goodbye. It’s not as bad as it looks. His parents are actually really wonderful and give him anything he wants. It’s just. They’re not really _THERE_.His mother is a criminal lawyer and his father is a CEO of **_EveryHome_** which is a corporation that provides homes for homeless veterans and their families for free. When you think about it, at least his father is giving his attention to people who do need it.

Chandler slipped his phone off the counter behind him. Sebastian still hasn’t replied. Why does Sebastian feel like he has to act? Chandler has known Sebastian their whole lives, for most of it, they dated. But then Sebastian’s father brings up his business and goes on and on about Sebastian’s future. In return, Sebastian breaks up with him. He doesn’t blame Sebastian. He really doesn’t. He’s just stupidly in love with a rich dick.

Once Chandler has his coffee cup filled and his bag packed he heads out to his car to go to school. He attends Dalton High which, thank goodness, isn’t too far. Just exit his small neighborhood, turn left on Rainy Street, a right on Grove Street and just cross over the bridge, pass through the “dark forest” as the nearby kids like to call it and BOOM. Your there.

Chandler shut off his car and gathered his belongings. He almost went to Angel Grove High School because it was just simply down the street but his mother fought his father on “The importance of surrounding yourself with good characters.” Whatever that meant. Classes weren’t too hard and he easily made friends so he was thankful. Chandler settled into the hard chair of his first period class. Sebastian usually sat with him but he figured after the ignored texts that he would most likely pretend that he doesn’t even know him. Oh What Fun.

**_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG_ **

Chandler neatly placed his notebook and pen down on his desk. He waited patiently as everyone piled in. His eyes Catching Sebastian’s.

Fucking Chandler! Great. Ok, NO. Ignore him. Sebastian rushed past chandler’s desk and grabbed the chair that was furthest from him. Everywhere. He was everywhere..Maybe he should just man up? No. chandler just needed to get over him.Sebastian decided this was the best way.

A tall brunette stumbled into the room, as she made her way to the front desk she cleared her throat. “OK, my name is Mrs. Wickette., Now who’s ready for Shakespeare?” She said as she clapped her hands together.

The whole day was just complete shit. Not only did he fail his math exam but he also was placed into a group with that little teacher’s pet Blaine AND chandler. It’s like the universe cursed him.

Sebastian cursed as he placed his car in park. He needed coffee. _STAT_.

Stepping into the coffee house was like entering a whole different planet. It was warm, and homey. There was always a low murmur or people talking, and behind that was the newest hit pop song playing on the speaker. This time is was “Smooth Criminal” A personal favorite. After ordering his coffee and a small cookie, he unknowingly got oatmeal (Chandlers Favorite) he made his way to a small table that was hidden in the corner, close to the book section of the coffee house.

The coffee house population has calmed down since he first arrived. The coffee house in general had around ten tables and then a couch near the books. Four of the table only now occupied. Sebastian leaned back in his chair to survey the building, One table held a hunched over men with a hairy ass face, who was currently stuffing his face in his computer. Fingers moving rapidly. The table next to the counter housed a mother with two children who were surprisingly calm. The third table, which was across from him, held some kids from the Poor school, Angel Grove?

Sebastian tried minding his business, but again, the universe sucked. The kids from Angel Grove were getting louder, apparently _Kurt_ was going to take Quinn’s polyester ass and “drop you off on the side of the road like a forgotten denim jacket.” Damn he didn’t need this.

Sebastian stood up abruptly making _kurt_ and this tall Latina glare at him. “This is supposed to be a Fine establishment, guess it’s true that dirty rats would hide in a warm place like this, Tough, I really liked this place.” Sebastian said with a sneer. The Latina stood up as well and crossed her arms, she tilted her head up, her ponytail bobbing. “Wanna repeat the Meerkat?” Sebastian gasped, his hand not holding his coffee flying to his chest. “Oh my god, Looks like this rat has claws.” The Latina frowned her eyes focused on him. Before she can respond Sebastian said. “Hush now everyone, I think IT wants to talk.”

The white ass kid, presumably named _kurt_ stood up. “Why don’t you leave then? We’re not trying to start something, especially not with a whiny rich kid who probably still gets allowance's from his parents.” This made Sebastian smirk. He leaned forward and tugged on kurt’s leather jacket collar. “Make sure you actually buy the real thing, the seams of this one has been sewed up at least twice if I can tell anything about the horrible stitching. Most likely because whoever did make this thing messed up the first time. Sorry kid.” Sebastian winked and nodded his head to the other girls, a signal that he was leaving.

Kurt sat down in his chair slowly, his mouth open in surprise. The _nerve_ of that guy was incredible. Obviously that kid wasn’t told the word “NO” a lot as a kid. Kurt shook his head.

Santana plopped back down into her chair as well. “He’s just lucky I didn’t go all ninja on him.” Kurt chuckled softly, his head shaking.

Quinn cleared her throat. “Anyways, like I said. I am team captain. We are not changing our uniform and YOU’RE keeping quiet about you little idea. I don’t like it so were not doing it. Plain and simple. Any arguments?” Quinn smiled softly, god, if kurt could hit a girl and get away with it, Quinn would be his first option.

After taking the girls home and driving home himself kurt felt tired. Cheer-leading was kicking his butt and he's not sure how long he’ll be able to ditch Spanish without Mr. shuester finding out.

He sighed deeply, dropping his bag onto his couch. Maybe he could sneak down to the forest. When he was younger he used to sneak down to the forest, if you went deep enough you would find a small lake with this weirdly shaped rock surrounding the lake. He remembered how it used to glow. Yea, maybe going down there would be good.

It wasn’t until the next weekend that kurt was able to get a Saturday to himself. Quinn made his life hell and worked him twice as hard as the others.Kurt was able to sneak away from his dad and finn while they were watching tv.

He sighed as he stopped on the trail. He stepped off his bike and pushed it away the many rocks. He could hear some music playing great. Kurt leaned his bike against a tree and quietly made his way to the soft music. What he saw made him want to puke.   


Laid on a green blanket was the Meerkat from yesterday, who was currently eating the face of another boy. _Gross_

 

TBC..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! so i am very sorry, for a couple things. First I Should have mentioned that i do NOT have a Beta. Ive tried looking but i can not locate someone who can help. But i don't want to wait cause the longer i DO take to post this, I'm probably going to forget it. Also i DID mess up the title. I DID mean to put a G so, thank you. Now the first chapter was again, to just introduce you to the characters. i did not know how i wanted it to come out and had trouble fixing it but i wanted you to get an idea of who was who (the colors) and who had secrets (example. in the movie the pink ranger sent a nude of her friend. i didn't want that happening here, so i stole from glee and placed in the pregnancy ) Again sorry but i don't have a Beta so i use autocorrect. anyways, hope you enjoy
> 
> P.s if anyone would like to Beta this story or my other story (saving Benjamin) Please message me. Thnks!!
> 
> P.P.S characters are very OOC !!

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with a new story! Don't worry, i haven't forgotten about Saving Benjamin. I'm just stuck at the moment buuuuuuut i do have other stories in mind that i would like to share. so be on the look out! Now i am going to be changing how the story is set up but for now i wanted you too meet everyone and get an idea of what they do and how they think.


End file.
